Feudal Fidelity
by Inus lil Miko
Summary: A terrible tragedy befalls Kagome as she saves Inuyasha's life from the clutches of hell. Now Inuyasha must find a way to save her body... and soul? InuXKag
1. A Taste

Kikyou is persistently trying to get Inuyasha to come to hell with her, will he give into his first loves wishes? Or will he realize his love for Kagome? What about Miroku and Sango, will they get past the physical aspects of their relationship? IxK / MxS

Okay, here is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic, well my first fanfic ever... but I still think it's good . Before lawyer monkeys jump all over me, I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters...damn..that was hard to say for the first time...TT Hope you enjoy it!

Inus lil Miko (p.s. please Read + Review.)

"..." - speaking

'...' - thoughts

OoOo - change of place / time

Feudal Fidelity

Chapter I, "A Taste of What's to Come"

Kagome was hurt, and it was all his fault. Inuyasha sat staring at his precious miko full of worry. "Kagome, I'm so sorry...please open your eyes." Kagome remained motionless on the floor of Kaede's hut.

Kaede had already treated her for her burns, "I have done the best I can do for the child, we will see how she fairs later," Kaede said placing all the extra wraps and bandages inside Kagome's yellow bag.

"Is she going to be okay Kaede?" Inuyasha asked rather pathetically, he was so exhausted and broken down with the day's events that his voice became soft and weak.

"I'm so sorry child, they are horrid burns, the best we can do is pray for her."

"You're not giving me a straight answer, Kaede! Is Kagome going to make it!" Inuyasha was growing rather frantic.

Kaede looked at the floor grief filled her old and wrinkled face, making her age even further, "I just don't know Inuyasha, but if I were to guess..." she paused, seeming to choke on her words, "she's near death, Inuyasha...it would be a miracle if she survived."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "No...no...Kaede...Kagome can't...die..." Inuyasha, as gently as he could, stroked the side of Kagome's burnt, yet beautiful face, "Please, Kagome, open your eyes...for me, just please..." Inuyasha felt cold tears ran down his grimacing face, "Kagome please, don't die for me, please, Kagome...wake up" The tears kept flowing as Kagome stayed deathly still.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day had started off well for Inuyasha and the gang. It was spring time and the skies were blue, the birds were singing, and the flowers performed a spectacular display in the fields. Inuyasha and the gang had decided to take advantage of the warm sun, and took the day off. So the gang split their separate ways. Sango went to go practice her hiakotsu and Miroku followed claiming he needed 'practice' on a certain 'technique' as well. Sango clearly warned him but the lecher never takes hints well. Shippo ran off with Kirara to go collect mushrooms and acorns. And that... left Inuyasha and Kagome to go wandering off together. Something that Inuyasha, or Kagome didn't mind at all. They always secretly enjoyed each others company, but wouldn't dare let anyone else know about it.

Kagome stopped and picked up a certain herb, "Kaede says that this one is good for cuts and bruises," she stopped and picked another, "Oh, and this one is great for burns...which reminds me, I didn't bring any burn medication. I better pick a lot of these herbs," Even though Kagome brought back modern medicine, it was always good to get spares from the Feudal Era. She had time to kill anyway. Inuyasha watched her prance around and momentarily stop and pick up plants. He occasionally grunted or nodded a response when it was required of him. "Inuyasha?" he turned to Kagome," is something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"Why do you care?" he snapped back turning from her. He said it a little more harsh then he meant to. Kagome was taken aback by his answer.

"I just worry about you Inuyasha, you never express your feelings. It's not good to keep it all in, you know." Inuyasha just snorted as an answer. Kagome sighed, "well if you need to talk, you can always come to me, Inuyasha."

'I'll keep that in mind,' Inuyasha thought. They walked a little farther when he broke the silence, "Kagome...I.." he never got to finish his sentence because he noticed a familiar scent in the air. "Kagome, stay here, and don't follow me!" With that, Inuyasha ran deeper into the forest.

Kagome whispered one, simple, painful word, "Kikyou..."

Okay, I'm gonna end it here... don't worry it's a Inu X Kag fanfic, sorry kikyou lovers, however I will not 'bash' kikyou... funny how we want to kill an imaginary character... anyway, hope you like it, reviews will help motivate me, you know? Sorry it was so short...

See ya next time in "Feudal Fidelity" Inus lil Miko


	2. Kikyo

Hello again! Hope you liked my first chapter... I'm gonna keep on going, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! okay... I do not own...blah, blah, blah... okay next chapter! No! the lawyer monkeys! "I do not own inuyasha!" okay... 2nd time i said it... it's killing... me... gurgle... monkeys leave while following a banana lawsuit truck um...right Inus lil Miko

"..." - speaking

'...' - thoughts

OoOo - change in time / place

Feudal Fidelity

Chapter II "Kikyo"

'I'll keep that in mind,' Inuyasha thought. They walked a little farther when Inuyasha broke the silence, "Kagome...I.." he never got to finish his sentence because he smelled a familiar scent in the air. "Kagome, stay here, and don't follow me!" With that, Inuyasha ran deeper into the forest.

Kagome whispered one, simple, painful word, "Kikyo..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome watched as the silver haired hanyou disappeared into the forest. 'He still loves Kikyo...and...I can't come in between that...' Tears started flowing down Kagome's cheeks. "Inuyasha..." All Kagome could do was stare at the place where he left her sight, the place where he turned his back on her, the place where he, once again, crushed her heart. 'Why can't I stay with you?' She fell to her knees and hugged them tightly, 'Kikyo died for you... I can't compete with that...' Her sight became completely blurred as she sobbed, "I wish, I had died for you too...would you love me then, Inuyasha?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kikyo, where are you?" Inuyasha whispered. He knew he smelt her, it was the unmistakable smell of clay and bones. It was just another reminder that she was dead, the thought pained him.

"I'm right here Inuyasha," a cold emotionless voice stated.

Inuyasha turned toward the sound and found a very beautiful, yet ghostly looking miko, "Kikyo." His throat went dry, he couldn't think of words to say to her, and he wanted... needed to say something, "Kikyo...I...I'm sorry..."

A cold hearted laugh erupted from the miko, "You're sorry? Ha! I'm sorry too Inuyasha, I should have never followed you into death," Kikyo knew what words could hurt him the most, "I sacrificed my life for you...to be with you in death, yet you still live, and I walk this earth nothing but dirt and bones," she frowned,"and you say you're 'sorry?'"

"Kikyo, I know all the pain I caused you..."

"You know _nothing_ of pain, Inuyasha!" she yelled spitting out his name as in disgust, "pain is not being able to feel the morning breeze, pain is never feeling warm under the sunlight, pain is...,"she paused and walked towards the hanyou,"pain is...," her hand cupped his face,"not being with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened from her actions, and even more from her words, "Kikyo, I..."

Her finger pressed against his lips, "shhhh," she cooed him, and yet Inuyasha never felt calm. "You know what could free me from this pain that you gave me Inuyasha?" He just stood stunned at everything that was going on all at once, "Come to hell with me Inuyasha, and keep your promise, and I'll keep mine."

"I am yours...and you...you are mine," Inuyasha repeated recalling the day he spoke those words to her.

Kikyo smiled at his words, "come with me..." the ground started to sink in as Kikyo's face started to get closer to Inuyasha's,"...my love." Kikyo kissed Inuyasha with her cold hard lips.

'Kikyo...I can't...' he wanted to say, but he couldn't move, 'shit, not again!' he thought. His body started to sink into the ground and smoke erupted from the cracks in the earth, 'it's really hot...' he thought. He started to slip out of conscienceness from the enraged inferno, but one word he held onto, "Kagome..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was still crying on the forest floor when she heard a low rumbling noise. She then heard her name, a soft whisper of desperation that resonated in her head. "Inuyasha!" She got up and ran after in the direction he left her. "Inuyasha, please be okay!" She tried in vain to wipe away the tears that blocked her vision. The noise started getting louder and louder, "I'm almost there Inuyasha!"

Kagome burst into a clearing, and at that moment, a painful light surrounded what seemed like two people, very close together,'Inuyasha!' Kagome realized scared, then she felt the unbearable heat as she ran forward. She grew more desperate, then flames surrounded the two figures, and Kagome smelt burnt flesh, "INUYASHA!" she screamed as flames danced mockingly around them.

"Ka..go...me?" Inuyasha regained his memory and movement only to be tortured by the heat, "Kagome!" realization struck hard as he searched franticly for the girl.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, that copy, won't interfere," Kikyo reminded the hanyou of his situation with her spiteful voice. He was going to hell, and he would _never _ see Kagome again.

"Never..."

"What?" Kikyo gasped.

"Never..." he said again, "_Never!_ I will never go to hell with you Kikyou! Not while Kagome needs me...and not while _I need Kagome_!" Inuyasha lashed about trying to free himself from hell's grip.

Kikyo laughed coldly, "It's too late now Inuyasha, your going to be with me _forever_," She smiled crookedly and lacthed onto his body, "Whether you like it or not!"

Inuyasha struggled, but Kikyou had the grip of the devil himself, "No! No...Kagome!" Inuyasha roared full of frustration.

"Inuyasha!" a small hand erupted from outside the flames, "Inuyasha grab on!" Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand.

"No!" Kikyo screamed, "Inuyasha, don't leave me again!" Inuyasha felt a pang of regret but it left as soon as it came. He grabbed Kagome's hand, and felt himself being pulled out of the inferno, "NO!" Kikyo screamed.

"Inuyasha! Don't let go!" Kagome yelled as she pulled him from the grips of hell. "Oh, no..." she noticed the hole into earth was getting smaller, dragging Inuyasha in with it. With one last heave she succeeded in pulling Inuyasha free and he landed onto her with a thud, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, you witch!" Kikyo yelled, "I will be back," the hole was almost completely gone,"_Inuyasha will be mine!_" She yelled one final scream of desperation as hell closed it's doors trapping her in the earth once again.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha felt remorse course though his veins. Then he felt a soft warm hand touch his shoulder.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Kagome asked. Her voice was so tender and compassionate. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped up Kagome in his arms giving her the biggest hug in her life.

"I thought...I thought I'd never see you again, Kagome, I was so scared,"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "Inuyasha..." She returned his embrace with equal strength, "I was scared too, but not that I'd never see you again..." she gently pushed him away to look at his face, her eyes were full of happiness, yet sadness dwelled in her chocolate brown depths, "I thought that you'd forget about me...and that scared me." Her face leaned in closer to Inuyasha's. But then, she suddenly collapsed in his arms.

"Kagome!" That's when he noticed it. Her hands, and the front half of her body was covered in burns. "Kagome, hold on, I'll bring you to Kaede," and with that he picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as could back to Kaede's hut. She might have saved his life, but her life was still in danger.

How'd you like that huh? I liked it...please tell what you think, good, bad, whatever I'll listen.

Kikyo's gone... or is she? She said she'll be back... but can she truly escape hell itself, she's done it before. Will Kagome make it back to the village, will her wish come true? Will Inuyasha get there in time? And what of thier relationship? Check It out next time in "Feudal Fidelity!"

Inus lil Miko


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Welcome Back faithful reviewers! Hope you all like the story now, and thanks for those that reviewed! Much much love to you! sorry to keep you waiting, I do not own the cute doggy boy! but I own this story so no stealing! here's chapter 3! inus lil miko

"..." - speaking

'...' - thoughts

OoOo - change in time / place

Feudal Fidelity

Chapter III "Sleeping Beauty"

"Kagome!" That's when he noticed it. Her hands, and the front half of her body, were covered in burns. "Kagome, hold on, I'll bring you to Kaede," and with that he picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as could back to Kaede's house. She might have saved his life, but her life was still in danger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha ran franticly to the village, "Why is it so goddamn far?" In truth, the village wasn't far, but the minutes seemed like hours to the hanyou. Inuyasha finally reached the small town and burst in Kaede's hut. "Keade! Keade!" Inuyasha yelled.

An old, small women appeared from the corner, "I'm right here child, what could possibly be the matter?" she asked a bit annoyed at the sudden intrusion, then she saw the barley recognizable Kagome, "Oh Kami! I'll get some herbs together, make her a place to rest!" Inuyasha simply nodded and did as he was told.

Keade ran out of the hut and yelled for Shippo, but Inuyasha didn't care, his thoughts were all on Kagome. He laid her down on a sleeping bag that was left out from the night before. "There you go Kagome," he softly said as he gently laid her down, "don't worry Keade will fix you up, and you'll be telling me to 'sit' in no time," he said with a slight smile, but the smile was a front. Deep down his resolve was crumbling out from under his feet. He continued to talk to her softly as Kaede worked on treating Kagome's burns. It worried him immensely that she did not even flinch when Kaede wrapped a bandage around a burn. Surely it hurt her, why wasn't she responding? 'Maybe she won't make it...' the thought resonated inside his head, furthering the decay of his sanity. "No! Kagome's strong, she will make it!" 'but what if she doesn't? What will you do?' "No she will make it...she has to!"

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Why don't you get some rest, you look awful" Kaede said with worry evident in her voice.

"No! Kagome's gonna open her eyes any second, and I'm going to be there when she does!" Inuyasha replied, never taking his eye's off Kagome's charred face.

"All right, Inuyasha..." Kaede said solemnly. 'The poor boy, I wonder what happened.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was hurt, and it was all his fault. Inuyasha sat staring at his precious miko full of worry. "Kagome, I'm so sorry...please open your eyes." Kagome remained motionless on the floor of Kaede's hut.

Kaede had already treated her for her burns, "I have done the best I can do for the child, we will see how she fares later," Kaede said placing all the extra wraps and bandages inside Kagome's yellow bag.

"Is she going to be okay Keade?" Inuyasha asked rather pathetically, he was so exhausted and broken down with the day's events, his voice soft and weak.

"I'm so sorry child, those are bad burns, the best we can do is pray for her."

"You're not giving me a straight answer, Keade! Is Kagome going to make it!" Inuyasha was growing frantic.

Keade looked at the floor and grief filled her old and wrinkled face, making her age even further,"I just don't know Inuyasha, but if I were to guess..." she paused, seeming to choke on her words,"she's near death...it would be a miracle if she survived."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "No...no...Keade...Kagome can't...die..." Inuyasha, as gently as he could, stroked the side of Kagome's burnt, yet beautiful face, "Please, Kagome, open your eyes...for me, just please..." Inuyasha felt hot tears run down his grimacing face, Kagome please, don't die for me, please, Kagome...wake up" The tears kept flowing as Kagome never made a sound and never moved an inch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede left Inuyasha to care and protect Kagome. Kaede was deeply upset that she couldn't do anything more for her, all she could do was hope. As she exited the hut she was thrown into a whirlwind of questions by Kagome's companions.

"Is Kagome okay?" asked a very worried Sango.

"I don't want Kagome to die!" whined a teary eyed Shippo.

"Can we at least see her, Kaede?" Miroku spoke with his usual calm tone, but this time it held a hint of sadness and worry.

"I'm sorry everyone, but it would be best if we let the child rest... Inuyasha is with her, he won't let anything happen to Kagome," Kaede said with a sorrowful expression, she didn't want to answer the next inevitable question...

"Will Kagome be all right?" Sango repeated.

Kaede's head bowed low, covering her expressions, "I didn't tell Inuyasha, but unless something drastic happens... Kagome will die."

"No, Kagome-chan..." Sango started to cry, "Why Kagome!" Miroku offered her his shoulder for comfort, which she took. Miroku also looked shocked and hurt and the tragic news.

Meanwhile Shippo just stared at Kaede, not believing her words, not wanting to hear those words again, not ever wanting Kagome to die. She was his new foster mother, how can his new mother be murdered just like his old one? "It's just not fair! No! Mommy can't die!" Shippo screamed, his eyes became waterfalls of salty tears. "Not my mommy... not again," he whimpered, no longer able to speak through his grief.

"Kagome's not going to die..." a low growl emerged from the entrance of the hut.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said solemnly. He noticed the string of tears falling from his face.

"Kagome, is not going to die," Inuyasha repeated again, almost trying to connivence himself of this fact. "Why can't you all believe in her!" Inuyasha said louder, his face covered by his bangs, "She has never let us down... she has never let _me_ down," he flicked his head up to stare at his friends, "And we can't let _her_ down! I will do anything to make her better! Do you understand that, Kaede!" He was now screaming, "_Anything!_"

The gang stared at disbelief at his vehemence. "And I'll do anything for Kagome too," Shippo whispered as bravely as he could, "as her strongest protector, I must help Kagome!" he stood up and pulled a strong pose to show he was not afraid.

"That's a good boy Shippo," Inuyasha smiled at the boys heroism, "Miroku, Sango, will you help Kagome no matter the cost?"

"Kagome is the sister I never had," Sango smiled reassuringly, tears still flowed from her somber eyes, "Of course I'll do anything for her!"

"Lady Kagome, makes this journey exciting and fun, even when we all have a heavy heart, she remains strong... We could not continue without her." Miroku stated while staring at his windtunnel, "I would follow Kagome into hell and back without question."

Newly formed tears welled in Inuyasha's eyes, but he dare not let them fall. No. He had to be strong for Kagome, his one and only Kagome. He smiled with confidence at his friends, he knew they would not let his Kagome down, and neither would he.

"Kagome could not ask for better friends," Kaede said, who also became caught up in the surge in emotion. Suddenly she gasped as an idea materialized into her head.

All four companions turned to face her, "What is it Kaede?" asked a concerned Sango.

"I believe I know of one way to save the child..." the group turned to face their wise friend and listened in on the plan.

hehe, I give such sort chapters don't I? Aww well, I write them fast enough. Sorry it's not as good as the other ones, but it's necessary. Will Kagome make it? What's Kaede's plan to save her? Will the Inuyasha-tachi band together and accomplish the task? hehe, will I leave another cliff hanger on the next chapter, who knows? Find out next time in "Feudal Fidelity"!

Inus lil Miko


	4. The Plan and the Feelings

Hello again faithful readers! I'm glad people actually like my story! But, please stop asking me if Kagome is going to make it! I don't want to ruin the story, just keep reading and you'll find out... I have big plans for this story, and I don't want to ruin it. So anyway, I do not own Inuyasha... but I do own the story, and the idea of lawyer monkeys! No stealing!

here's chapter 4! Inus lil Miko

"..." - speaking...you know the rest

Feudal Fidelity

Chapter IV "The Plan, and the Feelings"

"Kagome could not ask for better friends," Kaede said, who also became caught up in the surge in emotion. Suddenly she gasped as an idea materialized into her head.

All four companions turned to face her, "What is it Kaede?" asked a concerned Sango.

"I believe I know of one way to save the child..." the group turned to face their wise friend and listened in on the plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat up thinking of what happened earlier that evening. He simply started at Kagome's scared face. It was badly burned, but to Inuyasha, it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But he new how much her looks changed, her ivory skin was now red and black in some areas, her lips once full, became chapped, her cheeks, once rosy, became an unhealthy red, her hair once full, flowing, ebony locks, was now thin and extremely dry, and dandruff littered her scalp. Kagome was in horrible condition, but did that really matter? To Inuyasha, as long as she lived, as long as she was happy, he was happy. And god as his witness he was not going to upset her again, because he now knew what he had, and he knew what he could lose... his whole world rested on this girl.

"I'll make you better Kagome... don't worry... just," he tried to think of words to comfort her, "just, hang in there... the gang and I will find a way... don't worry." He wondered if his words got through to her, deep down, he had a feeling that they had, and for a brief moment he thought he said someone call his name. It was so calming.

Inuyasha yawned as the day caught up with him, "Tomorrow Kagome, we will follow through with Kaede's plan," his eyes shut and he fell into a deep needed sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome felt hot, extremely hot. She was all alone. She felt lonely and afraid, the last thing she remembered was Inuyasha hugging her... Where was she? It was dark, an unearthly darkness... and hot, god was it hot. All of a sudden, Kagome heard a voice, "Who's there?" She looked around and saw no one, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer, but someone else did...

"Hello, Kagome..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, Kaede, I'm trusting Kagome's care to you and Shippo," Inuyasha stated. As he turned to the North.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Shippo said as he puffed out his chest, "Kagome is safe with me!"

"I'm sure, Shippo, Kagome couldn't be in better hands," Miroku smiled, giving the kitsune an ego boost, because he knew the poor boy was devastated inside.

"Get well soon Kagome," Sango whispered, while following Inuyasha and Miroku.

It was the gangs plans to head to the north the very next day of Kagome's ordeal.

Kaede had carefully told them the plan in detail, and urged them to complete it as soon as possible because she did not know how long Kagome would hold out.

Inuyasha looked back one last time at the hut where Kagome now resided, 'I'll be back soon Kagome, we have so much to talk about...'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yesterday, the gang had huddled around Kaede to hear her plan.

"Inuyasha, no amount of medicine can ever fully recover Kagome, she will be scarred for life," Inuyasha's frowned in utter sadness, but he didn't say a word. "However, there is a mystic way that we could bring Kagome back to her healthy self..."

"Tell me!" Inuyasha butted in, being the impatient frantic hanyou he was.

"I'm trying to..."

"Calm down Inuyasha, let Kaede finish," Miroku scolded Inuyasha, "please continue Kaede."

"She's trying Miroku! You butted in the same as Inuyasha!" Sango told Miroku.

"Exactly, so please..." Kaede tried to finish her sentence, but failed.

"Stop interrupting Kaede! I wanna hear how to make Kagome better!" Shippo whined.

"Stop it! All of you," Kaede said loudly, "I now your all excited over Kagome, but let me finish my plan!"

"No one's stopping you, old hag." Inuyasha rudely reminded her.

Kaede just gave him a look and continued, " The only thing I can think of is the Shikon shards. With their power Kagome could possibly come back, however we need someone to purify the shards we currently have..."

"And Kagome, was the only one who could do that," Miroku stated.

"I'm aware of that, what we need is another miko," Kaede continued.

The groups eyes went wide, "Keade you're a miko, can't you do it?" Shippo asked.

"Nay, child, I simply don't have the power that Kagome or my sister Kikyo had."

"Maybe Kikyo will help us," Sango said rather hopeful.

"Don't mention that name..."

"Inuyasha?" Keade was worried at his threatening tone of voice, "did something happen between you and Kikyo?"

"I said not to mention that name! She cannot help us, so don't bring her up anymore!" his voice became a deep growl that scared everyone, even his eyes became burning with hatred.

Kikyo did this to Kagome! She shouldn't have tried to drag him down to hell! 'It's all her fault!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind, 'She... hated Kagome, she wanted... to be with me and...' realization struck Inuyasha, 'She wanted to be with me, she wasn't after Kagome... but, me,' Inuyasha mentally abused himself, wanting to torture himself after his realization. 'It was my fault... I did this to Kagome,' he thought as he imagined pulling all of his hair out. 'If it wasn't for you, Kagome would be perfectly fine! She would still be happy, she would be with you, and you could still see her smile...' he imagined her smiling now, with her charred, black face and her chapped, flaking lips, the thought horrified him. He wanted to die. How could he do this to her? She had only tried to help him, she only wanted to be with him and asked nothing in return, and this was how he returned the favor! 'Unforgivable!' Inuyasha was utterly devastated.

No one said anything in awhile, they were all trying to think of another miko they knew that would help them, except Inuyasha whose tortuous thoughts brought him to the brink of insanity. But Kagome, Kikyo, and Kaede were the only ones they had ever encountered.

"I heard a rumor," Kaede finally stated, "that a miko lives way to the north in the mountains."

"But the wolf demon tribe is there..." Shippo asked nervous, he never did like the wolves, or their leader, Koga.

"I thought you were willing to do anything for Kagome..." Sango asked.

"I...I am, but if Koga finds out about Kagome's condition... well you can guess what would happen."

"Koga would go to nothing to kill you Inuyasha," Miroku asked worried, "we cannot afford a confrontation like that."

Inuyasha pulled himself from his revere and recollected his thoughts. "If it's for Kagome, I would go live there if I needed to." Inuyasha openly stated. He surprised everyone with his open confession.

"Inuyasha..." Sango smiled

Inuyasha realized he was being too open for his comfort, "I..er...I mean... hey! Are we going into the mountains for Kagome or not!" he quickly changed the subject.

"Right," Kaede stated, "we need to make preparations, you all will leave in the morning," She turned to the kitsune, "except you Shippo, I need your help taking care of Kagome..."

"Anything you say Kaede!" Shippo said. He was happy, but a little nervous that he could finally see his foster mother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was now running along the dirt path to the North. Miroku and Sango were ridding on Kirara. 'Kagome, don't worry I'll be back by your side soon, don't die on me while I'm gone...' Inuyasha thought as he picked up his pace, 'I would never forgive myself if...' inuyasha stopped his own thoughts, did he finally understand? He did, and in his immense grief, a flicker of happiness lingered, 'I would never forgive myself if... I never got the chance to say ...'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome looked around and saw no one, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer, but someone else did...

"Hello, Kagome..."

"Who's there?" Kagome turned around franticly, searching for someone, anyone, she didn't want to be alone in the scorching darkness.

A figure stepped forth from the black abyss, "It's just me Kagome... Kikyo"

'Oh no, anyone but her...' Kagome thought, suddenly fearing for her life. Despite her fear, she remained strong, "What do you want Kikyo?"

"Nothing in particular," the crazed miko started, "just, revenge..."

"What do you want revenge for?"

"What do I want revenge for? Let me think, you sealed me in hell you bitch!" Kikyo yelled, " and you deprived me of _my _Inuyasha! We were supposed to burn in hell together! But you ruined my paradise!"

"Inuyasha was never _yours_!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh, sorry, I suppose he's _yours_ then? Tell me Kagome...," she spat her name like it was venom, "Do you make Inuyasha happy?"

Kagome thought about the question, 'Do I?'

Kikyo continued, now pacing around Kagome as she questioned her, "Do you? Do you make him laugh? Do you heal his pain? Do you help him in battle?" She paused letting it all sink in deep, "Or are you a burden to him?"

Kagome started to tear, 'No, I can't do any of those things,' Kikyo's words were burning into her like acid, melting away her very heart and soul. Kagome's whole being revolved around that boy, but what did she do for him?

"So tell me, girl, does Inuyasha deserve someone such as you?"

Kagome fell to her knees sobbing, Kikyo had got to her, "No... Inuyasha doesn't deserve me..."

Kikyo sneered and left Kagome. She had left her to be alone in the darkness. Left her to dwell in her misery, her pain, her loneliness.

"Girl, this isn't even the start of my revenge..."

What's this? another cliffhanger? not really... but I tried...

ok another chapter completed, hoped you liked it! Damn that Kikyo! (little kikyo bashing)

Will Kikyo completely destroy Kagome's soul or will inuyasha rescue it in time? Will the inuyasha gang find the miko? What will happen if inuyasha runs into Koga? Well you know where to find out!

Inus lil Miko


End file.
